The Great Appul War (PART 2)
AGAIN WHOOPSPART 2: THE GOOD, THE BRAD, AND THE APPULS AFTER THE DEATH OF A CLOSE FRIEND WHOSE BACKSTORY IS NEVER REALLY MENTIONED AT ALL, TENSIONS ARE HIGH AS AN ANGERED APPLEJACK DISCOVERS A SHOCKING SECRET HIDDEN BY HER PEOPLE FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS FOR NO PARTICULAR REASON. HAVING RECOVERED AN ANCIENT HIDDEN WEAPON FROM A PAST GENERATION, THE APPULS HOPE TO PUT AN END TO THE LITERALLY POINTLESS FEUD THEY HAVE WITH THE ORUNGES ONCE AND FOR ALL. AS THE WAR BETWEEN THE APPULS AND ORUNGES RAGES ON, APPLEJACK IS CONFRONTED BY SUNSET SHIMMER, WHO CONVENIENTLY HAPPENS TO FALL FROM THE SKY RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER. AFTER A MOMENT OF BABBLING, APPLEJACK JOINS THE PUTATOS OR SOMETHING. YEAH I GUESS THAT MAKES SENSE. DO HER MOTIVATIONS WARRANT SUCH A RASH DECISION? IN THE END, DOES IT EVEN MATTER? DO YOU REALLY THINK ANY EFFORT WHATSOEVER WAS PUT INTO FORMING A COHESIVE STORY? WHERE ARE MY WAFFLES ALREADY? CAN YOU BELIEVE THE AMOUNT OF ASININE THINGS I'M SAYING? I'M NOT EVEN SELLING SHIRTS! OH YEA AND SUNSET SHIMMER JOINS A SECRET SOCIETY OR SOMETHING I GUESS."]] EQUESTRIA GIRLS: The Great Appul War (PART 2) is the forty-first episode of ZXInsanity's "Equestria Girls Parody Series". It is preceded by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: A Real Spooky Day (PART 1)", and is followed by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: A Real Spooky Day (PART 2)". Its events are preceded by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: The Great Appul War (PART 1)", and will be followed by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: The Great Appul War (PART 3)" It was created by DXIndustriesInc, and uploaded on January 10, 2015. __TOC__ Plot See also: The Great Appul War (event) Plans In an unknown location, Queen Chrysalis prepares the next phase of her plans to Sunset Shimmer, but she also said that her army was killed. Sunset Shimmer suggests that they should start another plan, which requires that Queen Chrysalis is to remain undercover. In the Golden Oaks Library on the consequent morning, Applejack tells Twilight Sparkle that as Chester and his Cheetos army are invading Equestria, the Appuls are now fighting the Oranges (who supposedly started their war), and they and their friends must stave Chester off. She also refuses Twilight's offers to help her, as she plans to leave to fight for the Appuls. Twilight tells her to at least be home in time for Bradmas, and Applejack promises to do so. As Applejack leaves, Spike remarks that he is still a vegetable (a tomato to be more precise), to the amusement of an offscreen audience. The War As she is getting hungry, Applejack goes to a market within Ponyville, where she orders a shopkeeper for an apple fritter and an apple shake. The shopkeeper replies that they are out of these products, and recommends orange juice instead. He then leaves after Applejack asks him on whether he wants to poison her. She then sings a song about her three days of war against the Oranges, in which she attempts to kill all of them. When an army of Cheetos is approaching from the east, Cadet Appul assumes command of her Appul army, and is informed that the Appul Blaster has been ready. She also orders a Number 6 meal from McDonald's. Twisted Dimensions As Applejack and Brad go on a date, Cadet Appul and one of her soldiers gets the Appul Blaster; initially she doubts on its not-so-intimidating appearance, but the two Appuls go instead. They were teleported into a Pac-Man game where two armies of Oranges approach them. Cadet Appul asks on why did they not bring any backup soldiers with them, and Pinkie Pie appears out of nowhere, suggesting that the maker of this video is lazy. Cadet Appul asks her on why is she present, and Pinkie replies that she was bored. Another Pinkie Pie appears and argues to the first Pinkie Pie that the author is not lazy, as he has produced a psychedelic video of pony Fluttershy using a skateboard, which might had taken hours to create. They get impressed by its quality, that they discuss about the coherence and relation of this video to the other episodes. After DXIndustriesInc interrupts, the first Pinkie tells the other Pinkie to go to the mirror pool. Having being surrounded by the Orange armies, Cadet Appul decides to activate the Appul Blaster. Meanwhile, Applejack finds herself to be wounded and lying on a desert. She walks to a cliff to see a city burning in flames (apparently Ponyville destroyed by Chester's rampage) and Sunset Shimmer lands on her. Sunset said that it was ghosts and tornados that caused her to end up meeting Applejack. As Sunset keeps quoting cartoonish quotes, Applejack walks away, but Sunset tells her that Queen Chrysalis is dead. She continues that without Chrysalis to stop the catastrophe, the two of them are Equestria's last hope, to Applejack's confusion. Applejack asks her for further advice, but Sunset tells her to go and find a way to defeat Chester alone, and she flies away. Potato Base After wandering through the devastated Equestria, she is teleported from the Everfree Forest into a base. Private Potato takes her to GLADOS, who tells her that Chester and his rampages are not the most important threat to Equestria, but Overlord Hasbro is. Applejack is doubtful about her importance in their plan, and the existence of the Appul Blaster (which she believes to be a scary tale told to children to stop them from robbing candy stores at night), but GLADOS notices her knowledge of the Appul Blaster, which she considers to be a powerful device currently acquired by Admiral Apple. Applejack confusedly wonders on whether is she dead or dreaming, but GLADOS tells her that she will tell her everything else once she retrieves the Appul Blaster and brings it to GLADOS. Even though both Applejack and GLADOS do not trust each other, Applejack eventually agrees to help GLADOS, so she may find out more. She later wears a bowtie suit and a pair of sunglasses, and departs with four Potatoes. At the same time, Sunset Shimmer shares confidential information to Queen Chrysalis, together with King Sombra and Discord, and someone who appears to be Rainbow Dash. Duel of the Two Appuls Applejack meets Cadet Appul, who is dragging a trailer carrying the Appul Blaster. Cadet Appul wants to get rid of the Apple Blaster due to its highly-dangerous properties, so Applejack fights her to acquire it. Piece of Cake Due to Applejack's fight with Cadet Appul being too graphic for airing at any public network, a black-and-white short is aired instead. In the short, Pinkie Pie has just enjoyed eating a piece of cake, and floats away. After Applejack fights Cadet Appul, she convinces the latter to give the Appul Blaster to her. Cadet Appul has said that it was already broken, and Applejack tells her that it is necessary to stop Chester. Cadet Appul then turns into Queen Chrysalis, who states that she is "the last chance they had", to Applejack's shock. Sunset Shimmer looks on from behind a rock, and says, "And so it begins". In a post-credits scene, Applejack (in a pirate costume) sings "You Are A Pirate" and dances with an Appul. Another Appul fights with an Orange and a Potato on a street in Ponyville, as the words "I HAVE NO CONCEPT ON HOW WARS WORK" appear with an explosion in front of it. Features Characters * Queen Chrysalis * Sunset Shimmer * Applejack * Twilight Sparkle * Chester the Cheetah * Cheetos * Appuls * Oranges * Brad * Spike * Shopkeeper * Cadet Appul * Pinkie Pie (and a duplicate) * Fluttershy (as a pony) * DxIndustriesInc * Private Potato * GLADOS * Overlord Hasbro * Potatoes * Rainbow Dash * King Sombra * Discord Locations * Queen Chrysalis' Headquarters * Golden Oaks Library * Ponyville Market * Canterlot Castle * Battlefield near Ponyville * Orange-controlled island * Pac-Man Maze * Desert near Ponyville * Everfree Forest * Potatoes' Base * Sugarcube Corner Music * "Look, It's A Song (Sort Of)", featuring Applejack and Brad (based on "How Applejack Won The War" by Sherclop Pones) * "In The End" by Linkin Park (piano instrumental) * "The Entertainer" by Scott Joplin * "You Are A Pirate" by Máni Svavarsson (Lazy Town) Credits Head of Ikea - Wreck-It Ralph First Pizza of 2015 - Happy Gary Guest Starring - Wolfjob Shout outs to Annoying Orange Justin Bieber John Cena PewDiePie Elliot Moose Juliet Bellows Fred SHIPPING BlargLoopIndustriesInc ZXWhymanity DXInsanity Sambrad MrDeShaq Sambohh Synthis ZxIndustriesInc SlimShadyMacro Superman Sambohhh bobthebuilder JT John Cena MattMattMattMatt BRADHALT AJ's hat - Doug Dimmadome Pirate Costume - Illegally downloaded (pirated) Lyrics - One Direction Lip-Sync - Wrong Erection Copyright Infringement - Ricky Mouse ROBOTS - Probably R I S E - DARK SPAGHETTI LORD AJ's Stunt Double - MrDoodleBurger idk what to put in here butts Music - urmom lol Next time on Game Grumps - Barry finds out he's allergic to berries MILLIONS ARE DEAD THIS CANNOT BE UNDONE Trivia * This episode has its own trailer. * This video is presented in Santa-vision, "for the festively-impaired", which consists of a repeated image of Santa Claus forming two bars above and below the video. * In this episode, the Oranges are known as "Orunges", and the Potatoes as "Putatos", playing on the theme of the Appuls' misspelled name. * The Golden Oaks Library is known as "Twilight's Libraroseum" and "The Twibary". The video's maker has also ran out of names to call that place. * Applejack's song (named "Look, It's A Song (Sort Of)") from 2:23 to 4:19 is based on Sherclop Pones' song "How Applejack Won The War". * From 11:41 to 12:07, Applejack was passing through several locations, to the tune of BRODYQUEST: ** a destroyed Golden Oaks Library, ** a ruined library (presumably in Canterlot), ** Bill Nye talking to someone by the telephone while a video-game is played in the background, ** the Zone of Eternal Horror (which she turns back), ** Filly Funtasia, ** a hurricane approaching Florida (with a human in a horse mask drinking a can of beer replacing Applejack), ** Luigi racing on a Sanic-themed car, ** a penny or an orange plastic chip on a sidewalk (with the words "See a Penny" ... ), ** a humanized Tenth Doctor (from Doctor Who) in a Sony Vegas session, ** the Everfree Forest (from which she is teleported into the Potatoes' base). * GLADOS is shown to have a masculine voice, instead of her feminine voice as she originally had in the original "Portal 2" video-game. * At 17:45, Pinkie Pie's name is given as "Pink Floyd Mayweather". * Some scenes show a 3-D animation of Overlord Hasbro standing in his stone form. Speculation (See also: Day of the Flutter Explained.) (The information presented here may not be official, but based on conjecture) Even though this video is supposed to have a sequel ("The Great Appul War (PART 3)", its maker gave up on its project, leaving the series' official ending to be unresolved. Nonetheless, certain details can be used to reconstruct some information and the possible ending of the "Great Appul War" series, to make them consistent with other episodes. * Equestria has been occupied by the Appuls; though either as allies or subordinates to Queen Chrysalis. ** The Appuls using Canterlot Castle as their headquarters. ** Queen Chrysalis disguising herself as "Cadet Apple". * Either Queen Chrysalis or Overlord Hasbro (most likely) was watching the Great Appul War. ** At the end of this episode, Sunset Shimmer is shown in several monitors in an office. Ending * The Potatoes fight Chester: either they were killed off (most likely), or they went back into hiding. ** The Potatoes', Private Potato's and GLADOS' absence in later episodes. * Applejack, Queen Chrysalis, and Sunset Shimmer fight Chester; Sunset Shimmer is killed (most likely) ** Sunset's absence in later episodes. * Chester is defeated, and is killed by Applejack (most likely). ** One of DXIndustries' videos, in which the final segment functioned like a "trailer" for the cancelled episode, "The Great Appul War (PART 3)" (possibly this one?). Its scenes suggested that Applejack would had been the one who killed Chester. ** His shades can been seen in Queen Chrysalis' headquarters at the end of "A Real Spooky Day (PART 2)" as an ingredient to what appears to be her weapon against Overlord Hasbro, alongside the Grim Reaper's scythe and some seeds. ** Also, as his shades were used as an ingredient for Queen Chrysalis' weapon, it might have functioned like the Grim Reaper's scythe in that it may also contain his soul. Like the Grim Reaper, he might have also been an agent (or even a creation) of Overlord Hasbro. * The Appuls leave Canterlot Castle, either due to: ** lack of numbers (as many of them were defeated by Chester's army and in the war against the Oranges); ** Queen Chrysalis' orders (if they were her pawns, as she disguised herself as one of them); ** expulsion (most likely by Queen Chrysalis, who disguised herself as Principal Celestia); ** or lack of interest. *** Their absence in later episodes. Category:Non-ZXInsanity episodes Category:Episodes Category:Grand Episodes Category:The Great Appul War Category:Threes